How to get a Millionaire, Sasuke Uchiha
by Akkai-Star
Summary: Also on my Quizilla: Hitomi is finally in a high paying job, working for she devil-tsunade when she accidently sleeps with Sasuke Uchiha the local millionaire. Now her world is spiraling with dumb boys, old enemies, and heated discussions! SasukeXOC
1. Prologue

How to get a Millionaire:

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, You can also view this on Quizilla. My screen name on Quizilla is**_ PoisonThornHolly_**

Prologue

"How exactly did I do this?" Hitomi asked herself as she looked to the black headed Uchiha beside her, laying in nothing but his pride and glory. The blanket covering his penis was ripped and had creases galore as Hitomi shifted out of the bed. The minute her feet hit the cold floor, images shot through her mind, and pain seared through her body and she had to sit down. Boy did that boy know how to have fun.

"Ugh" She grumbled, rubbing her now forming migraine, she took a deep breath and stood again, trotting stark naked into the bathroom. Turning on the shower head in the large shower. Uchiha was so rich, he not only had a shower that was the size of a small walk in closet, but he had a bath-tub/Jacuzzi. It was still confusing how Hitomi, part time office lackey for Tsunade, how she could not only sleep with the rich millionaire of Kohana. No, not only that, but he had fallen asleep after doing her hard for 4, count it, 4 hours.

"Oh my crotch hurts" She groaned, thanking the lords that her doctor had tied her tubes so tight, not even a ring worm could get in, but she was still taking birth control religiously. So she knew that when her insides hurt, it was because she must have orgasmed at least 7 times. Not a natural reoccurrence for her.

"Can I join?" Came the disgruntled voice of none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sure," Hitomi whispered, rubbing her brown hair from her face and pushing it back. Once inside, he looked her over then went to grab a fluffy ball.

"Sorry" He whispered, nodding toward the bruises all over her legs and shoulders. That's what she gets from sleeping with the guy who was known for being the toughest Ninja in all of Kohana. Or, that was code-name for the guy who lasted in the military the longest and got up the ladder before he was done. Laughing to herself, she shrugged it off and began to wash off her body. Somehow, like the night before when she looked up at him through the hair falling back in her face, he went wide eyed like a deer and turned away, rubbing his hair out of soap and letting the fluffy sponge thing fall to the ground, out of his hand.

"You know, I never figured you for the shy around girls type, you were always the playboy guy" Hitomi whispered as he cocked a brow and rolled his eyes. "See, there you go… what was that just a minute ago"

"Nothing… just, hurry up and clean up, I've got placed to go" He growled, looking at her through his dark hair. Sighing, she was completely clean so she jumped out and pulled a towel around herself.

"You never change, Sasuke" She whispered, walking into the room and collecting her clothing items from the floor. As she dressed and left, she missed the whole,

"You have, Hitomi" From inside the shower.

-o-0-o-0-o-

Hitomi sat in her apartment, cleaning up when Naruto found his way out of his room and stumbled over the stacks of clothing.

"Wha-Where…" He mumbled, rubbing his sleepy eyes as he looked up to a Hitomi arching her brows down at him.

"Naruto, I love you and you're my cousin, but I refuse to continue doing your laundry, consider this my last day of doing your laundry" she laughed, grabbing him by the wrist and pulled him to his feet. Grinning his wide grin, he dusted his wife-beater off and shook out his baggy orange sweat pants.

"Where were you last night, Hinata couldn't stop mumbling. I don't know what you were thinking, she doesn't like me like you say she does" Naruto complained, throwing his clothes in his room and shutting the door behind him.

"Naruto, if you just kissed her like I said to, you'd be surprised, why do you think she faints all the time" Hitomi laughed, kicking off her shoes and letting her coat fall onto the coat hanger. Finally on ground level, Hitomi rubbed her feet and sighed with relief.

"I guess…" he trailed before jumping and looking to her, "But you still haven't told me why you were gone all night? Is it a boyfriend?" Naruto grinned largely. He had the most fun threatening Hitomi's boyfriends.

"No, God, eww!" Hitomi exclaimed as Naruto let the confused look roll over his face.

"Sorry, last night was a party at the Uchiha manor, and Tsunade wanted me over there to personally welcome him home from war and into retirement… Things got personal" Hitomi groaned and hung her head back as Naruto exploded, making her migraine worse.

"WHAT! YOU SLEPT WITH SASUKE!" He snapped.

"Just announce it to the world, okay, so it wasn't smart, but… it… it was really, REALLY good" Hitomi couldn't lie about it, the boy did know how to treat a girl in bed. He was an animal.

"Gross" Naruto made gagging noises as Hitomi smirked and kicked him softly with her bare foot.

"Come on, it was a one night thing, plus we're back to square one again, nothing happened…It's not like I'm going to go around dating the guy" Hitomi rolled her eyes and both shivered at the thought. The night had been, weird. She got dressed up in her best slacks and a soft navy blue blouse under her black blazer, her hair let down for once. When she got to the party, he was talking to everyone and they were having blast, but he was laid back. When she came in and told him about her being Tsunade's right side girl, he seemed to actually pay attention. Telling him about how thankful they were he was back and in one piece, and then handing over his retirement papers, he actually said thank you. Once everyone had left, they were still on a couch, drinking and talking. That's when he knocked the glass from her hand and kissed her. Suddenly they were in his room and their clothes were gone, then…

Hitomi shook the images from her head, it was a one night personal thank you from Sasuke Uchiha, and that was it!

"Okay, I got to get to work, so do you!"

Always the inspiring boy who wanted to be the Kazekage one day, was working through the congress, for once he had made his name and when voting time came around ( 3 months from now) he was a shoe in. He had been making his name as responsible, reliable Naruto for 12 years, and now at 23 he was ready to be the youngest Hokage ever. Plus, he already had Hitomi's vote, she hated Tsunade and working for her cousin would be a hundred times more rewarding than-

"HITOMI! WHERE'S MY SAKE! AND HURRY UP WITH THOSE REPORTS!" The blonde she-devil herself.


	2. Chapter 1

How to get a Millionaire:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter one...

Monday, how did such a normal day become Hitomi most hated enemy? Sitting in her chair, she typed up the memo's at lightening speed and was sending them without even thinking, trying to find Tsunade's file at the same time.

"Coffee, Searing hot, File, and fat free cresant with natural soy butter!" Lefang stated, bursting into the office and putting the objects on Hitomi's desk.

"Oh, I love you right now!" Hitomi cried, taking the things from her best friend and rushing them into Tsunade's office. Once the blond she-devil was happy for a minute, the two girls sighed with relief and hung back.

"Oh my god, how do you do this every day?" Lefang whispered, letting her head hang back.

"I just remind myself, the pay check is worth it" Hitomi laughed, looking to Lefang who shook her head. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to her desk opposite of Hitomi's and sat down. Lefang had been Hitomi's best friend since they were little and she was her neighbor. Unlike Hitomi who was calm and collected, and always looking to just get by, Lefang loved to have fun, cheer others along, and be a complete and total nutcase. She was a klutz 98 percent of the time, she got flustered easily, and did not notice when boys flirted with her until Hitomi told her hours later.

"It's SOOO not worth the pay check" she laughed, typing away at her keyboard, "I wonder why the Kazekage is coming to town, he's supposed to be scary looking" Lefang let her face drop at the thought of a scary man hanging with her 24/7. Also, Hitomi was Tsunade's assistant, Lefang was the external affairs one and only employee. Anything that had to do with any one the country was friends with, Lefang was on it. Which meant, being tour guide, and personal assistant while the Kazekage was in town.

"HITOMI!" Jumping to her feet, Hitomi raced inside the office of satan and looked to Tsunade drinking her coffee and scribbling down on paper.

"Get me the contract between Suna and us, I need to review it before Gaara arrives, and tell Lefang to meet him at the gate" Hitomi nodded and left once Tsunade waved her off.

"I heard her" Lefang hung her head and trotted unhappily out the door. Smiling at her fried, Hitomi pulled the contract from the file room behind her desk and slid it onto Tsunade's desk.

"How was Sasuke's party last night? Did you give him the retirement papers?"

"It was delightful and I did"

"Good, I want him to feel right back at home from being gone for 10 years" Tsunade waved her off and began reading the contract. Once Hitomi was back in her seat and drinking her coffee with French creamer and two tea spoons of sugar, Hitomi was at peace if only for the moment.

"Hitomi?" Looking up from her computer, she looked straight into the black eyes of Sasuke. Her whole happy moment? Yea it went out the window.

"Welcome Mr. Uchiha, how can I help you, The hokage is busy at the moment" Hitomi stood to usher him into the waiting room. He stopped her and nodded for her to sit back down. Pulling up a chair across the desk from her, he put down the paper work.

"I just wanted you to go through it with me, I want to make sure I'm not getting ripped off for all I've done" He stated as Hitomi nodded and waited for him to continue. However, not 30 minutes later, they were nearly at each other throats.

"I said NO! Sasuke, you can't get paid that much and do nothing at all!"

"I was in Orochimaru's layer for 10 years, being a double agent and nearly dying each day! I deserve that much!" He snapped back.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Hitomi stood and pointed to the door. "You either sign the papers and get what you get or you can go back to work tomorrow, make your choice" Hitomi hissed between clenched teeth. Rolling his eyes, he scribbled his signature, he threw the packet at her and marched out. Grinding her teeth, Hitomi glared at the door before sitting down and puffing hair out of her face.

"Wow…" Hitomi went wide eyed and looked to Lefang at the door with a man behind her, watching the door as Sasuke was long gone. "You sure showed him" She laughed. The red head behind her looked at her as Lefang grinned and ran over, pulling Hitomi into a huge hug, "Don't worry, boys are stupid anyway!"

Hitomi couldn't keep secrets from Lefang, the minute they say each other, Hitomi confessed her love affair.

"I…" Lefang jumped, blushing her bright red blush as she turned to the red head and grabbed him by the hand,

"Sorry! Sorry, I forgot, come on, I'll bring you in" She pulled him, not noticing the confused and worried look the red head had as Lefang brought him in. Once she got out and sat down, she squealed and looked to Hitomi. Instantly, Lefang was in the seat Sasuke once was and gushing.

"Oh my god, Hitomi! He's soooooo HOT! I mean, his voice is velvety, he's not scary at all, and he's incredibly cute. He's like the perfect man, he's even rich and in a great family in the desert. Oh my god, Hitomi, I'm in love" She cried, laying her head against the desk and looking dazed to the wall. Usually Lefang had one crush a year and the crush would end up dating her and hurting her, being a jerk in reality.

"Okay" Hitomi laughed and patted Lefang on the shoulder before nudging her back to seat when the door opened. Like lightening, she was in her seat and looking perfectly content as she typed away. Gaara walked out then strode over. Stopping, she looked up at him and nearly swooned as he kneeled beside her and whispered something.

"Sure, that's what I'm here for, just give me a second to finish this e-mail" She whispered, as he nodded and walked to a seat next to her desk. Making a silent squeal and looking to Hitomi, the word 'Lunch' burst onto Hitomi's screen in a instant message bubble. Rolling her eyes, Hitomi closed it and went back to the memo to the men downstairs in the mail room.

Once Hitomi finished up an e-mail and sent it, she stood and looked to the red head off in his own little world, "Ready?" She asked with one of her genuine smiles that swept every boy she shown it to off their feet, he went wide eyed and took a deep breath from under his Kazekage cloak. Waking up, he nodded and followed Lefang's light as air steps out of the office.

"Finally…" Hitomi sighed with relief when she had a break in work about lunch time. Getting up, she walked toward the door only to have her freedom stopped.

"HITOMI" Grumbling to herself, she turned and trudged into Tsunade's office.

"Yes?" She asked only to have a package shoved into her hands.

"I need these taken to Lee's place, pronto" Rolling her eyes to herself, Hitomi walked off with the heavy package. Stuffing it in her messenger bag, Hitomi got out of the office and walked down the streets, she would drop it off first then find some food. Hitomi was just hoping Neji wasn't there. That asshole pissed her off more than Uchiha before and after he left. Neji and her just couldn't get along. So, to Hitomi's great luckiness, she got to the Lee gym half way across town and found Lee and Neji sparing. Stopping as she came in, Neji instantly sneered and looked at her.

"Looking to loose some pounds"

"Stuff it Smart ass, I'm on delivery duty today" Hitomi snarled and handed the package to Lee who nodded and took it and walked off to set it on his desk in the office.

"Ohh, so you're still slaving away at a no end, no where job?" Neji mocked.

"You still tapping the no good, no brains Tenten?" Hitomi asked as Neji narrowed his eyes and scowled. Hitomi took the money from Lee and the hug before sneering at Neji, "I thought so… see ya Lee, going to find Naruto for lunch" With that, she strutted from the Gym with a smirk.

Hitomi 1 Neji Zilch! Laughing madly to herself, she found herself in the ramen shop with an evil smirk to herself.

"Hello? Earth to Hitomi!" She jumped and looked to Naruto who laughed and rolled his eyes, patting her on the arm, "Wake up, Foods here!" With that they bowed their heads and dug in. That's when a family laughter caught her attention.

"No way my luck is this bad, today?" Hitomi whined as Naruto went slack jawed when Sakura came sauntering into the ramen shop with Kiba on her arm, nibbling at her neck.

"Stop it! Kiba, we're in public" she giggled, swatting at his chest playfully. Groaning and hanging her head, hoping to god the woman didn't see her, Hitomi began eating her noodles once more. Naruto couldn't stop staring at Sakura who was wearing shorts that showed her butt hanging out, and a tube-top that showed off her cleavage. Seeing her cousin act this way, Hitomi kicked him hard in the shin to wake him up. When he jumped and went back to eating, Sakura's green eyes rolled to them and a giant snicker grew on her face.

"HITOMI! How good it is to see you!" She cried, running over and pulling the girl into an awkward bear hug.

"Sakura, your boobs are suffocating me!" Hitomi huffed, pushing from her and narrowing her eyes on the pink head who only fake giggled and blew Naruto a kiss.

"I heard you're going to run for Hokage, Naruto" She giggled, throwing a sly grin on as he melted and nodded, "Well, good luck… Hitomi, you still working for Tsunade?" Sakura asked as Hitomi rolled her eyes and nodded. What was she up to?

"Ohh, well, have fun with that" She sauntered away, making Hitomi want to vomit.

"I just lost my appetite!" Hitomi groaned as she turned to Naruto still melted in his seat. Smacking him hard across the face, he woke up screaming and fell from his seat.

"Naruto! Reality check, Sakura = conniving, evil, slut… remember how she died your hair purple and cut the word loser onto the back of your hair in high-school?" He sighed and got up into his seat, looking to his soup, "Naruto, we didn't go to leaf university to be picked on by the same low life's in high-school. You're going to be Hokage, get over her… Besides, Hinata loves you more than anything and you can't even see it" Naruto sighed and smiled at the Hinata part. Lately he had been hanging around her more and more and he actually was getting a crush on her but was unsure of her feelings. He just wanted a kiss or maybe even a confession out of her, but she was too shy and needed some work in her confidence. Which is where Hitomi lay in her life.

She was the woman helping everyone with their love problems, always helping people get along, but never getting along herself.

How to get a Millionaire:  
Chapter one...

Monday, how did such a normal day become Hitomi most hated enemy? Sitting in her chair, she typed up the memo's at lightening speed and was sending them without even thinking, trying to find Tsunade's file at the same time.

"Coffee, Searing hot, File, and fat free cresant with natural soy butter!" Lefang stated, bursting into the office and putting the objects on Hitomi's desk.

"Oh, I love you right now!" Hitomi cried, taking the things from her best friend and rushing them into Tsunade's office. Once the blond she-devil was happy for a minute, the two girls sighed with relief and hung back.

"Oh my god, how do you do this every day?" Lefang whispered, letting her head hang back.

"I just remind myself, the pay check is worth it" Hitomi laughed, looking to Lefang who shook her head. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to her desk opposite of Hitomi's and sat down. Lefang had been Hitomi's best friend since they were little and she was her neighbor. Unlike Hitomi who was calm and collected, and always looking to just get by, Lefang loved to have fun, cheer others along, and be a complete and total nutcase. She was a klutz 98 percent of the time, she got flustered easily, and did not notice when boys flirted with her until Hitomi told her hours later.

"It's SOOO not worth the pay check" she laughed, typing away at her keyboard, "I wonder why the Kazekage is coming to town, he's supposed to be scary looking" Lefang let her face drop at the thought of a scary man hanging with her 24/7. Also, Hitomi was Tsunade's assistant, Lefang was the external affairs one and only employee. Anything that had to do with any one the country was friends with, Lefang was on it. Which meant, being tour guide, and personal assistant while the Kazekage was in town.

"HITOMI!" Jumping to her feet, Hitomi raced inside the office of satan and looked to Tsunade drinking her coffee and scribbling down on paper.

"Get me the contract between Suna and us, I need to review it before Gaara arrives, and tell Lefang to meet him at the gate" Hitomi nodded and left once Tsunade waved her off.

"I heard her" Lefang hung her head and trotted unhappily out the door. Smiling at her fried, Hitomi pulled the contract from the file room behind her desk and slid it onto Tsunade's desk.

"How was Sasuke's party last night? Did you give him the retirement papers?"

"It was delightful and I did"

"Good, I want him to feel right back at home from being gone for 10 years" Tsunade waved her off and began reading the contract. Once Hitomi was back in her seat and drinking her coffee with French creamer and two tea spoons of sugar, Hitomi was at peace if only for the moment.

"Hitomi?" Looking up from her computer, she looked straight into the black eyes of Sasuke. Her whole happy moment? Yea it went out the window.

"Welcome Mr. Uchiha, how can I help you, The hokage is busy at the moment" Hitomi stood to usher him into the waiting room. He stopped her and nodded for her to sit back down. Pulling up a chair across the desk from her, he put down the paper work.

"I just wanted you to go through it with me, I want to make sure I'm not getting ripped off for all I've done" He stated as Hitomi nodded and waited for him to continue. However, not 30 minutes later, they were nearly at each other throats.

"I said NO! Sasuke, you can't get paid that much and do nothing at all!"

"I was in Orochimaru's layer for 10 years, being a double agent and nearly dying each day! I deserve that much!" He snapped back.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Hitomi stood and pointed to the door. "You either sign the papers and get what you get or you can go back to work tomorrow, make your choice" Hitomi hissed between clenched teeth. Rolling his eyes, he scribbled his signature, he threw the packet at her and marched out. Grinding her teeth, Hitomi glared at the door before sitting down and puffing hair out of her face.

"Wow…" Hitomi went wide eyed and looked to Lefang at the door with a man behind her, watching the door as Sasuke was long gone. "You sure showed him" She laughed. The red head behind her looked at her as Lefang grinned and ran over, pulling Hitomi into a huge hug, "Don't worry, boys are stupid anyway!"

Hitomi couldn't keep secrets from Lefang, the minute they say each other, Hitomi confessed her love affair.

"I…" Lefang jumped, blushing her bright red blush as she turned to the red head and grabbed him by the hand,

"Sorry! Sorry, I forgot, come on, I'll bring you in" She pulled him, not noticing the confused and worried look the red head had as Lefang brought him in. Once she got out and sat down, she squealed and looked to Hitomi. Instantly, Lefang was in the seat Sasuke once was and gushing.

"Oh my god, Hitomi! He's soooooo HOT! I mean, his voice is velvety, he's not scary at all, and he's incredibly cute. He's like the perfect man, he's even rich and in a great family in the desert. Oh my god, Hitomi, I'm in love" She cried, laying her head against the desk and looking dazed to the wall. Usually Lefang had one crush a year and the crush would end up dating her and hurting her, being a jerk in reality.

"Okay" Hitomi laughed and patted Lefang on the shoulder before nudging her back to seat when the door opened. Like lightening, she was in her seat and looking perfectly content as she typed away. Gaara walked out then strode over. Stopping, she looked up at him and nearly swooned as he kneeled beside her and whispered something.

"Sure, that's what I'm here for, just give me a second to finish this e-mail" She whispered, as he nodded and walked to a seat next to her desk. Making a silent squeal and looking to Hitomi, the word 'Lunch' burst onto Hitomi's screen in a instant message bubble. Rolling her eyes, Hitomi closed it and went back to the memo to the men downstairs in the mail room.

Once Hitomi finished up an e-mail and sent it, she stood and looked to the red head off in his own little world, "Ready?" She asked with one of her genuine smiles that swept every boy she shown it to off their feet, he went wide eyed and took a deep breath from under his Kazekage cloak. Waking up, he nodded and followed Lefang's light as air steps out of the office.

"Finally…" Hitomi sighed with relief when she had a break in work about lunch time. Getting up, she walked toward the door only to have her freedom stopped.

"HITOMI" Grumbling to herself, she turned and trudged into Tsunade's office.

"Yes?" She asked only to have a package shoved into her hands.

"I need these taken to Lee's place, pronto" Rolling her eyes to herself, Hitomi walked off with the heavy package. Stuffing it in her messenger bag, Hitomi got out of the office and walked down the streets, she would drop it off first then find some food. Hitomi was just hoping Neji wasn't there. That asshole pissed her off more than Uchiha before and after he left. Neji and her just couldn't get along. So, to Hitomi's great luckiness, she got to the Lee gym half way across town and found Lee and Neji sparing. Stopping as she came in, Neji instantly sneered and looked at her.

"Looking to loose some pounds"

"Stuff it Smart ass, I'm on delivery duty today" Hitomi snarled and handed the package to Lee who nodded and took it and walked off to set it on his desk in the office.

"Ohh, so you're still slaving away at a no end, no where job?" Neji mocked.

"You still tapping the no good, no brains Tenten?" Hitomi asked as Neji narrowed his eyes and scowled. Hitomi took the money from Lee and the hug before sneering at Neji, "I thought so… see ya Lee, going to find Naruto for lunch" With that, she strutted from the Gym with a smirk.

Hitomi 1 Neji Zilch! Laughing madly to herself, she found herself in the ramen shop with an evil smirk to herself.

"Hello? Earth to Hitomi!" She jumped and looked to Naruto who laughed and rolled his eyes, patting her on the arm, "Wake up, Foods here!" With that they bowed their heads and dug in. That's when a family laughter caught her attention.

"No way my luck is this bad, today?" Hitomi whined as Naruto went slack jawed when Sakura came sauntering into the ramen shop with Kiba on her arm, nibbling at her neck.

"Stop it! Kiba, we're in public" she giggled, swatting at his chest playfully. Groaning and hanging her head, hoping to god the woman didn't see her, Hitomi began eating her noodles once more. Naruto couldn't stop staring at Sakura who was wearing shorts that showed her butt hanging out, and a tube-top that showed off her cleavage. Seeing her cousin act this way, Hitomi kicked him hard in the shin to wake him up. When he jumped and went back to eating, Sakura's green eyes rolled to them and a giant snicker grew on her face.

"HITOMI! How good it is to see you!" She cried, running over and pulling the girl into an awkward bear hug.

"Sakura, your boobs are suffocating me!" Hitomi huffed, pushing from her and narrowing her eyes on the pink head who only fake giggled and blew Naruto a kiss.

"I heard you're going to run for Hokage, Naruto" She giggled, throwing a sly grin on as he melted and nodded, "Well, good luck… Hitomi, you still working for Tsunade?" Sakura asked as Hitomi rolled her eyes and nodded. What was she up to?

"Ohh, well, have fun with that" She sauntered away, making Hitomi want to vomit.

"I just lost my appetite!" Hitomi groaned as she turned to Naruto still melted in his seat. Smacking him hard across the face, he woke up screaming and fell from his seat.

"Naruto! Reality check, Sakura = conniving, evil, slut… remember how she died your hair purple and cut the word loser onto the back of your hair in high-school?" He sighed and got up into his seat, looking to his soup, "Naruto, we didn't go to leaf university to be picked on by the same low life's in high-school. You're going to be Hokage, get over her… Besides, Hinata loves you more than anything and you can't even see it" Naruto sighed and smiled at the Hinata part. Lately he had been hanging around her more and more and he actually was getting a crush on her but was unsure of her feelings. He just wanted a kiss or maybe even a confession out of her, but she was too shy and needed some work in her confidence. Which is where Hitomi lay in her life.

She was the woman helping everyone with their love problems, always helping people get along, but never getting along herself.


	3. Chapter 2

How to get a Millionaire:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
Chapter two...

Once Hitomi got back to her seat in the office, she found Lefang and the red head talking. Gaara seemed really interested in what she was saying, for she was telling him about all their adventure, Hitomi and Lefang. When in high-school, they weren't exactly popular, with Naruto as their side kick, the two girls got into all kinds of havoc.

"Don't judge her on her chaotic background just yet Kazekage-sama, Lefang is a fiery pistol waiting to shoot. She fell down the stair case last week and took out 3 congress men in one fell swoop" Hitomi laughed as Gaara went wide eyed and Lefang hung her head.

"I'm … I'm really a safety hazard" Lefang laughed, her blush still there but she laughed about it, "I guess my parents were good to leave me alone, I might have taken them out in my young, dangerous clutches" Lefang laughter slowly died off as Hitomi walked over and rubbed her shoulders.

"Sorry" Hitomi whispered toward Gaara who was still utterly confused. Lefang sighed and went to typing, so Hitomi was left to explain. "Lefang's parents moved her here, and then one day left her all by herself. They didn't love her and thought she was just this little monster they had created because she wasn't anything like them" That's when Lefang jumped up out of her seat and walked to the bathroom with tears dripping down her face.

"Excuse me" she whispered, shutting the door behind her.

"Monster?" Gaara whispered, looking to the door than to Hitomi who sighed.

"I love that girl, she's basically my sister, but when she was little she was a loaded cannon, always bouncing off the walls and eager to do stuff. Once, she invented a potato cannon and set it off in the house" Hitomi giggled a bit before going serious, "Her parents were messed up and gloomy and she just wanted them to love her, but they left her without telling her out of the blue. Lefang blames herself that they left" Hitomi heard sniffling from the bathroom.

"Oh" He trailed off, looking away as Lefang came walking back, composed again.

"But don't let that get to you Kazekage-sama, Lefang is bubbly to no extent, she even scared off the Emo kid down the block!" Hitomi laughed as Lefang smiled than burst into mad laughter.

"Me? I seem to remember coming back and seeing you run mister EMO off" She laughed as Hitomi laughed a bit and walked back to her desk.

"Mister Emo?" Gaara chuckled, "You mean Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yea, when I was in 9th grade, we were science partners and I scared him so much with my happy go lucky nature, he ran out of the class room" Lefang chuckled and went back to her computer. Hitomi smiled and went back to her e-mails and memo's happy to see Lefang smiling again.

"HITOMI!"

"The she-devil beckonds" Hitomi sighed, placing her hand on the desk and hoisting herself out of her seat. Once walking back into the office, Hitomi received an arm full of envelopes.

"Deliver these"

"Don't we have messengers for this?" She whined.

"Hitomi! These are important letters that we can only trust you with, besides… they don't know how to get to Sasuke Uchiha's house" She whispered, going back to her sake, "Ohh, and get me some more before you go!" She waved her off. Storming back in, Lefang say her face that instant and knew what it was. She didn't even have to ask as Hitomi nearly threw the bottle of alcohol into the room and stormed out with her bag full of letters in hand,

"I'll be back" She grumbled. Once on the stairs, she nearly ripped off the rail as she pretended each stair was Tsunade's face and jumped on it until her heels couldn't take it. Once out into the streets, she trudged towards Sasuke's manor. How much did she want to see him after this morning? After sleeping with him on accident?

None!

Lower than none!

Getting to his gates, she found them opening as she got there. Glaring to the metallic traitors, she sighed and marched forward, down the mile of coble stone to his front porch. In her dark jeans, a white button up top that was satin with floral designs stitched in, and her blazer jacket on, her brunette hair that was never controllable in a messy bun, she looked like a business woman clacking down his cobblestone in her ankle boots with a 3 inch heels. Hitomi was still surprised how she could run in them.

"Master Uchiha is waiting for you in his study" A butler answered the door and waved her through.

"Hey John Pierre" She whispered, bowing, "Just here on the incompetence of our mailing staff" Hitomi laughed as the old man smiled and nodded.

"I always knew I liked her best" He chuckled as he shut the door behind him. The morning after her and Sasuke's weird event, he was waiting for her at the bottom with breakfast to go and a charming smile.

"Hitomi?" Sasuke arched his brow as she knocked and walked in. Looking her toe to head like he always did, like he was sizing her up, he finally looked to her eyes and put on his questioning look.

"John Pierre said you were waiting for me, so don't give me that" Hitomi groaned, pulling the letters and packages from her bag.

"Traitor" she heard him growl under his breath. Grinning to herself, she handed him the sealed documents first.

"These are the documents from the elders and the Hokage explaining your new place in the world and what you're going to be doing, what you can tell the public about where you were and what not," she pulled out the normal letters, "Here are letters you missed while you were gone" then she got the package and handed it over.

"And here is your box of treasures, contains: your honorary flag, your medal of bravery, and a few other trinkets" Hitomi took her job seriously, and if Tsunade wanted her to deliver the stupid papers she would with her normal smile and professional voice.

"So my retirement went through?" He asked as Hitomi nodded and turned to leave. Only, he somehow got in front of her and shut the door behind him as he looked to Hitomi across from him.

"What do you want?" Hitomi asked as he locked the door and took a step closer. "No, don't lock that door, I have work I have to do and I can't play games with you Sasuke" She growled as he rolled his eyes and took more steps toward her. Backing up, her heart began to race more and more until she hit his desk. Wincing at the pain, from the bruises she still had, she started to panic a bit. What was going through his mind? Hitomi was up against the desk when he got up against her and smirked.

"Nervous?" He asked, his voice low and smooth like always, making Hitomi's heart race in her chest. What was going on?

"No! Now please, I have work I have to do" She tried to wiggle away but she went dead when he grabbed her waist with his right hand and cupped her cheek with his left, forcing her to look him in the eye. Quirking a brow, he smirked,

"Really? You look nervous" He whispered, pushing her hip up onto the desk as she let her hands flail behind her and land on the papers, pushing them off the desk while he leaned closer.

"I'm not nervous, see," she looked him dead in the eye with dead set eyes, "Now, let me go! Tsunade will kill me if I'm gone too long"

"I think you are, and besides, Tsunade would never deny me, this… little thing" he smirked as Hitomi's eyes got wide and her heart began to race fast in her chest.

"Who do you think you are!" She blurted out, pushing him only to bit her lip when his hand traveled from her hip to her belt and flicked it magically un-done.

"I'm pretty sure, I'm Sasuke Uchiha" He smirked, his lips not 2 inches from hers. Hitomi couldn't take it, her heart was dying and she was going to have a heart attack. He was really good at getting a girl flustered, and no matter how level headed Hitomi usually was, he was just screwing with her head to the point she didn't know which way was up. Pushing her lips up against his, she found his hand slithered back to her hips and pushed her further up on the desk. Everything laying scattered on the floor, and Sasuke above her, lips still intangled together, Hitomi let her arms attach around his neck while his hand cupping her cheek ran to her shirt and began unbuttoning it.

"Excuse me, Master?" They tore apart as John Pierre came in smiling and laughing slightly, "There… there is a man at the door for you, says he's Shikamaru Nara and that he needs to see you this instant about the company"

Sasuke sighed and jumped off Hitomi, straightening out his suit and walking past John Pierre. Jumping to her feet and muttering curse words about Sasuke under her breath, Hitomi fixed herself and grabbed her coat from John Pierre.

"Thank you" She whispered as he nodded.

"There's a side door, you can escape through the gardens, follow the rose trail to the gate" He whispered as she grinned and nodded.

"Thank you!" She rushed from the spot. Once outside and following the roses, she found the gate and nearly ran full speed in the 3 inch heels to the office. Panting and heaving as she walked in, Hitomi sat herself down in her chair and looked to Lefang who was confused, and in mid sentence with the Kazekage.

"Don't….Ask…." Hitomi heaved, panting and laying her head against the desk, taking deep breaths.

"Hitomi?" Lefang whispered.

"I….Hate… MEN!" She growled, taking deep breaths between words.

"HITOMI! NOW THIS INSTANT!" Rolling her eyes, Hitomi got back up and walked into Tsunade's office.

"Do you know how long you were gone?"

"Sorry ma'am, won't happen again" Hitomi whispered, pulling her collected manor back on, getting together.

"Go get me dinner, fetch the construction contract from Baric's Bar and Grill construction sight, and DON'T." She emphasized don't, "Be long!"

Sighing and walking out, she grabbed her purse and waved to Lefang with a great big sigh.

"You hate me?" Gaara whispered as she nodded.

"They're so stupid!" She exlclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "They have no idea what 'NO!' means!" With that, she was trudging down the stairs and out to get the construction contract and Tsunade's dinner before getting her own.

"Someone…. Shoot me"

How to get a Millionaire:  
Chapter two...

Once Hitomi got back to her seat in the office, she found Lefang and the red head talking. Gaara seemed really interested in what she was saying, for she was telling him about all their adventure, Hitomi and Lefang. When in high-school, they weren't exactly popular, with Naruto as their side kick, the two girls got into all kinds of havoc.

"Don't judge her on her chaotic background just yet Kazekage-sama, Lefang is a fiery pistol waiting to shoot. She fell down the stair case last week and took out 3 congress men in one fell swoop" Hitomi laughed as Gaara went wide eyed and Lefang hung her head.

"I'm … I'm really a safety hazard" Lefang laughed, her blush still there but she laughed about it, "I guess my parents were good to leave me alone, I might have taken them out in my young, dangerous clutches" Lefang laughter slowly died off as Hitomi walked over and rubbed her shoulders.

"Sorry" Hitomi whispered toward Gaara who was still utterly confused. Lefang sighed and went to typing, so Hitomi was left to explain. "Lefang's parents moved her here, and then one day left her all by herself. They didn't love her and thought she was just this little monster they had created because she wasn't anything like them" That's when Lefang jumped up out of her seat and walked to the bathroom with tears dripping down her face.

"Excuse me" she whispered, shutting the door behind her.

"Monster?" Gaara whispered, looking to the door than to Hitomi who sighed.

"I love that girl, she's basically my sister, but when she was little she was a loaded cannon, always bouncing off the walls and eager to do stuff. Once, she invented a potato cannon and set it off in the house" Hitomi giggled a bit before going serious, "Her parents were messed up and gloomy and she just wanted them to love her, but they left her without telling her out of the blue. Lefang blames herself that they left" Hitomi heard sniffling from the bathroom.

"Oh" He trailed off, looking away as Lefang came walking back, composed again.

"But don't let that get to you Kazekage-sama, Lefang is bubbly to no extent, she even scared off the Emo kid down the block!" Hitomi laughed as Lefang smiled than burst into mad laughter.

"Me? I seem to remember coming back and seeing you run mister EMO off" She laughed as Hitomi laughed a bit and walked back to her desk.

"Mister Emo?" Gaara chuckled, "You mean Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yea, when I was in 9th grade, we were science partners and I scared him so much with my happy go lucky nature, he ran out of the class room" Lefang chuckled and went back to her computer. Hitomi smiled and went back to her e-mails and memo's happy to see Lefang smiling again.

"HITOMI!"

"The she-devil beckonds" Hitomi sighed, placing her hand on the desk and hoisting herself out of her seat. Once walking back into the office, Hitomi received an arm full of envelopes.

"Deliver these"

"Don't we have messengers for this?" She whined.

"Hitomi! These are important letters that we can only trust you with, besides… they don't know how to get to Sasuke Uchiha's house" She whispered, going back to her sake, "Ohh, and get me some more before you go!" She waved her off. Storming back in, Lefang say her face that instant and knew what it was. She didn't even have to ask as Hitomi nearly threw the bottle of alcohol into the room and stormed out with her bag full of letters in hand,

"I'll be back" She grumbled. Once on the stairs, she nearly ripped off the rail as she pretended each stair was Tsunade's face and jumped on it until her heels couldn't take it. Once out into the streets, she trudged towards Sasuke's manor. How much did she want to see him after this morning? After sleeping with him on accident?

None!

Lower than none!

Getting to his gates, she found them opening as she got there. Glaring to the metallic traitors, she sighed and marched forward, down the mile of coble stone to his front porch. In her dark jeans, a white button up top that was satin with floral designs stitched in, and her blazer jacket on, her brunette hair that was never controllable in a messy bun, she looked like a business woman clacking down his cobblestone in her ankle boots with a 3 inch heels. Hitomi was still surprised how she could run in them.

"Master Uchiha is waiting for you in his study" A butler answered the door and waved her through.

"Hey John Pierre" She whispered, bowing, "Just here on the incompetence of our mailing staff" Hitomi laughed as the old man smiled and nodded.

"I always knew I liked her best" He chuckled as he shut the door behind him. The morning after her and Sasuke's weird event, he was waiting for her at the bottom with breakfast to go and a charming smile.

"Hitomi?" Sasuke arched his brow as she knocked and walked in. Looking her toe to head like he always did, like he was sizing her up, he finally looked to her eyes and put on his questioning look.

"John Pierre said you were waiting for me, so don't give me that" Hitomi groaned, pulling the letters and packages from her bag.

"Traitor" she heard him growl under his breath. Grinning to herself, she handed him the sealed documents first.

"These are the documents from the elders and the Hokage explaining your new place in the world and what you're going to be doing, what you can tell the public about where you were and what not," she pulled out the normal letters, "Here are letters you missed while you were gone" then she got the package and handed it over.

"And here is your box of treasures, contains: your honorary flag, your medal of bravery, and a few other trinkets" Hitomi took her job seriously, and if Tsunade wanted her to deliver the stupid papers she would with her normal smile and professional voice.

"So my retirement went through?" He asked as Hitomi nodded and turned to leave. Only, he somehow got in front of her and shut the door behind him as he looked to Hitomi across from him.

"What do you want?" Hitomi asked as he locked the door and took a step closer. "No, don't lock that door, I have work I have to do and I can't play games with you Sasuke" She growled as he rolled his eyes and took more steps toward her. Backing up, her heart began to race more and more until she hit his desk. Wincing at the pain, from the bruises she still had, she started to panic a bit. What was going through his mind? Hitomi was up against the desk when he got up against her and smirked.

"Nervous?" He asked, his voice low and smooth like always, making Hitomi's heart race in her chest. What was going on?

"No! Now please, I have work I have to do" She tried to wiggle away but she went dead when he grabbed her waist with his right hand and cupped her cheek with his left, forcing her to look him in the eye. Quirking a brow, he smirked,

"Really? You look nervous" He whispered, pushing her hip up onto the desk as she let her hands flail behind her and land on the papers, pushing them off the desk while he leaned closer.

"I'm not nervous, see," she looked him dead in the eye with dead set eyes, "Now, let me go! Tsunade will kill me if I'm gone too long"

"I think you are, and besides, Tsunade would never deny me, this… little thing" he smirked as Hitomi's eyes got wide and her heart began to race fast in her chest.

"Who do you think you are!" She blurted out, pushing him only to bit her lip when his hand traveled from her hip to her belt and flicked it magically un-done.

"I'm pretty sure, I'm Sasuke Uchiha" He smirked, his lips not 2 inches from hers. Hitomi couldn't take it, her heart was dying and she was going to have a heart attack. He was really good at getting a girl flustered, and no matter how level headed Hitomi usually was, he was just screwing with her head to the point she didn't know which way was up. Pushing her lips up against his, she found his hand slithered back to her hips and pushed her further up on the desk. Everything laying scattered on the floor, and Sasuke above her, lips still intangled together, Hitomi let her arms attach around his neck while his hand cupping her cheek ran to her shirt and began unbuttoning it.

"Excuse me, Master?" They tore apart as John Pierre came in smiling and laughing slightly, "There… there is a man at the door for you, says he's Shikamaru Nara and that he needs to see you this instant about the company"

Sasuke sighed and jumped off Hitomi, straightening out his suit and walking past John Pierre. Jumping to her feet and muttering curse words about Sasuke under her breath, Hitomi fixed herself and grabbed her coat from John Pierre.

"Thank you" She whispered as he nodded.

"There's a side door, you can escape through the gardens, follow the rose trail to the gate" He whispered as she grinned and nodded.

"Thank you!" She rushed from the spot. Once outside and following the roses, she found the gate and nearly ran full speed in the 3 inch heels to the office. Panting and heaving as she walked in, Hitomi sat herself down in her chair and looked to Lefang who was confused, and in mid sentence with the Kazekage.

"Don't….Ask…." Hitomi heaved, panting and laying her head against the desk, taking deep breaths.

"Hitomi?" Lefang whispered.

"I….Hate… MEN!" She growled, taking deep breaths between words.

"HITOMI! NOW THIS INSTANT!" Rolling her eyes, Hitomi got back up and walked into Tsunade's office.

"Do you know how long you were gone?"

"Sorry ma'am, won't happen again" Hitomi whispered, pulling her collected manor back on, getting together.

"Go get me dinner, fetch the construction contract from Baric's Bar and Grill construction sight, and DON'T." She emphasized don't, "Be long!"

Sighing and walking out, she grabbed her purse and waved to Lefang with a great big sigh.

"You hate me?" Gaara whispered as she nodded.

"They're so stupid!" She exlclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "They have no idea what 'NO!' means!" With that, she was trudging down the stairs and out to get the construction contract and Tsunade's dinner before getting her own.

"Someone…. Shoot me"


	4. Chapter 3

How to get a Millionaire:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
Chapter three....

Hitomi woke to the girlish screams of Naruto. Jumping to her feet, she raced out into the living room and found Naruto on the floor, fainted with Hinata behind a demon mask, smiling softly.

"Hello Hitomi-sama, how are you?" She asked, walking around Naruto and dragging him in so she could shut the door.

"Good… but was that completely necessary?" Hitomi asked, rubbing her ear and trotting towards the bathroom.

"He… We're having a scaring contest" she mumbled, shifting her feet as Naruto finally came too and sighed to see Hinata's soft face.

"Good one" He laughed as she smiled and nodded. Hitomi coughed and discreately threw a pen at Naruto's head as he was bumbling about her. Calming down, he smiled and took her hand, holding on tight as her knees shook a bit. Looking up at him, she smiled and waited for what he would say next.

"Hey, Hinata… would you" Hitomi hit him again before sneaking into the bathroom. Listening on the otherside of the door, she heard words exchanged only for a loud thump across the floor. Peaking out, she found Naruto holding a fainted Hinata nearly hitting the floor, giving a shy smile to Hitomi.

"Fainted?"

"I asked her to go to dinner, on a date" He stated as Hitomi nodded, giving him a thumbs up,

"Good boy! Now I gotta take a shower" Jumping into the shower, Hitomi rushed to get everything clean. Once at the mirror she brushed her hair back into another messy bun, she skipped out in her towel as Lefang had found her way in and was already eating toast like a maniac.

"Hey! I need some breakfast too!" Hitomi cried, taking one and munching on it on her way to her room. Pulling on black khaki's, and a ivory white turtle neck without sleeves, she pulled on her calling card Blazer jacket and ankle boots, trotting into the kitchen where now the Kazekage sat.

"What… Okay, my house is not a resturaunt" Hitomi whined, joining them and cutting up a pancake that Lefang had made and was eating it in small triangles.

"Sorry" Gaara whispered as Lefang smiled and stared at him till he looked back. Blushing greatly, she jumped and looked to her food, putting it in her mouth.

"You two are really too cute" Hitomi laughed as the two went wide eyed. Looking opposite ways, they ate their food in silence. Finally Gaara had enough and got up and walked away to the bathroom.

"Okay, spill" Hitomi whispered, seeing the nervousness beginning to boil under Lefang's skin.

"Hitomi! He KISSED ME!" She cried, gasping for breath as if she had been holding it for a while. "I woke him up and was getting some papers ready when he walked over, I think he was going to kiss me on the cheek, but I turned right then and we ended up…" she gulped, "Kissing." She bit her lip.

"Now he won't talk to you because he's embarrassed" Hitomi guessed as she nodded and sighed, looking to the door.

"He's an amazing kisser, the chemistry just sparked and… wow… fire works" She sighed, hanging her head, her hands that were holding her chin now running through the baby hairs on the back of her neck. Lefang had gorgeous long onyx black hair that she pulled up into pigtails all the time, but now was down. Probably because she had to wake someone up, so she didn't have time.

"Lefang, just cool it… he's shy, just get him talking" Hitomi whispered, patting Lefang's hand as she grinned and nodded. Talking she could do, she was contagious, so it was only moments before Hitomi guess he would be talking and social again.

"What would I do without you?" Lefang whispered back, taking a deep breath and watching Gaara come back.

"Ready for another day?" Lefang laughed as Hitomi groaned and hung her head.

"As long as I don't have to see Sasuke, Neji, or Sakura, I'll be fine!" Hitomi moaned as they got up.

"I don't think Sakura is a guy name" Gaara blurted out as Hitomi and Lefang burst out in laughter.

"No! Sakura is Hitomi's nemesis… she's kind of a whore" Lefang explained as Gaara nodded, walking beside her as if nothing had happened. As they walked and talked, Hitomi stopped to glared at the Uchiha manor glooming down at her from beyond the city limits. The Uchiha family was a largely known military family with a huge business behind it building and selling military equipment and vehicles. Anything they made, they usually used in war.

Itachi was supposed to be the next CEO and owner, but when he murdered most of the Uchiha family, Sasuke took over it until he left to a double agent at the terrorist leaders house of horror.

Hitomi ran to catch up once she saw a curtain open and draw shut in the Manor, from Sasuke's room.

"Come on Hitomi, you don't want Blonde Satan to think you're late again!" Lefang laughed as they climbed the stairs after Gaara who got inside and sat in his normal seat. He was only here for a vacation and to renew the loyalties between Suna and Kohan before Kohana got a new Hokage, which he would have to come back again. Which, of course, Hitomi didn't realize who Lefang was falling for until she realized that her best friend was going to be heart broke when he left for his real life on Sunday. Looking to the man smiling his soft smile at Lefang who was talking a mile a minute and typing the same speed, Hitomi sighed and shook her head. Who knew, Lefang was a miracle worker sometimes, maybe she could make it work. Grabbing the searing hot coffee and putting the normal fat free breakfast and what not on a tray, she brought it into Tsunade who was groaning. Keeping her thoughts to herself, Hitomi let the woman grumble and growl.

"Go get… Go get me Neji!" she snapped as Hitomi groaned to herself and walked to her seat, grabbing her mary-poppins messenger bag and walking out, waving to Lefang who was sending her good luck through her eyes and smiles. Once on the road, Hitomi found herself traveling to the Hospital where all the Hyuuga's reigned. They had a history of being able to see everything, in the body and out of it. So they had atleast 7 hospitals, and each was specific to a section of the body. Knowing Neji would be in the one about the shoulders and up one, she entered and asked for him, saying the Hokage needed him and it was urgent. He came walking down the stairs in his lab coat like thing and hair pulled to a low pony-tail, his bright purple eyes looking her over.

"Don't look at me, it's all her fault" Hitomi stated and walked off, bringing him with her as the day dragged on. Infact, Tsunade made Hitomi's day worse by making her help Sakura with a 3 hour project in a bar, helping her pick colors for the wall papers and what not. Once Hitomi dragged herself to the Ramen bar for dinner, she was exhausted and ready to blow, if anyone could tell at all. Naruto was happily eating with Hinata in a fancy restaurant, so Lefang and Gaara joined Hitomi for ramen and a few shots.

It wasn't the whole Lefang never shutting up that got her or that Gaara could barely keep his off of her like she was some kind of rare species of jewel that he REALLY wanted to make-out with. None of that mattered, it even lightened the mood a bit.

Hitomi was slowly getting happier and happier as they talked and soon she was joining in herself. It was when Sasuke Uchiha himself came in with Sakura Haruno herself clutched to his arm. Staying steady, unlike Kiba who was practically a penis with dog ears, Sasuke let Sakura be all over him like she was in high-school.

"It's nice catching up with you again Sasuke, I missed you sooooooooo, much" She giggled, hugging to his arm as Hitomi rolled her eyes and nearly gagged. However, seeing Gaara, he dropped Sakura for a minute and walked over. As they exchanged hello's and how are you doing's, his eyes flickered toward Hitomi's as she narrowed her eyes on Sakura who was already flirting with the man behind the counter. Listening in, Sasuke listened as Hitomi asked Lefang,

"How can that girl sleep with that many guys and not be dying of a STD?" Hitomi groaned, "God, plus, she's acting nice towards me… there's something she wants and I can't figure it out!"

"Honestly, she should go diving off those heels of hers, who walks around all day in 6 inch heels that doesn't scream desperate hooker!" Lefang snarled back, glaring at the pink head before eating her noodles. Sighing and about to go back to her's, Sasuke walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hitomi, I have some important invoices I have to go over with Tsunade in the morning, about Itachi, can you pencil me into her schedule?" He asked, his eyes flickering with something else.

"Sure, be there at 9, Sharp" Hitomi gave him a dirty look as he smirked slightly and nodded to Gaara.

"Well then, Good night all," He looked back to Hitomi, "Hitomi" He whispered, walking right behind her so that she could feel the wind that hit her when he left.

"Ohh! One day I'm gonna slug that smirk off his face!" Lefang growled.

"Calm girly… he's been in a war" Hitomi laughed as Lefang grumbled to herself and had Gaara talk her down, "Besides, he's a uchiha, they have to be handled differently" A smug look went across Hitomi's face as she got an image of a sour Sasuke come into her mind. Like the face he made when she beat him during a debate in the class room their senior year. Hitomi would have to play her cards right if she wanted to smack that smug smirk off his 23 year old face.


	5. Chapter 4

How to get a Millionaire:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter four…

Hitomi woke for another day, finally in peace as she jumped up for a shower. Like usual, she only wore a tank-top and a thing of clean under-wear. Usually, she would get up, take a shower in peace, get out and find Naruto and Hinata going to work. She would get dressed and find Lefang, with the now Kazekage in tow, eating at her table. They would eat, then leave for work.

However, when Hitomi woke this morning, she walked out of her room and stopped dead, in her tank-top and under-wear as Naruto and Sasuke, with Hinata and Shikamaru, sat at her table talking in suits.

"Okay… what's going on?" She asked, stepping down from her room and onto the living room hard floor. Everyone looked up, and everyone but Sasuke and Naruto looked away.

"Hey Hitomi, sorry, urgent business with Uchiha united, sorry."

"Hope we didn't wake you, Hitomi-sama" Hinata stuttered as she rolled her eyes and walked toward the bathroom. Sasuke stared as she walked in before going back to what he was saying. Hitomi washed herself before stopping, towel over her body and putting her ear to the door. Wondering what they were saying, but when she opened the door, she found Naruto walking out with Hinata, Shikamaru talking to Sasuke before following Naruto out. Hitomi tried to get to her bedroom before Sasuke saw her, but he turned and smirked as she hit her door-way.

"Hitomi, are you always so open about your body?" He asked, walking over. Rolling her eyes, she turned and looked to him barely 5 inches from her.

"Well, I sleep in what's comfortable" She whispered, putting her hand to the door and opening it. In his black and white suit, he seemed like one of those television mobsters, always hitting on girls and getting money in the worst of ways.

"That's noticeable, but what I need to know, is do you sleep with whom you're comfortable with?" He asked, stepping closer so that his chest was holding up the towel, locking her hand up against his tie. "Because you seem to sleep with any many who offers you drinks and kisses. Is that what gets you comfortable?" Glaring up at him, Hitomi hoped to god he couldn't hear her heart beat. His face was nearly touching hers when Lefang came bursting in, flustered and freaking out.

"HITOMI!" she stopped when she saw Sasuke quirking a brow at her then looking to Hitomi who glared, "What is he doing here?" Lefang asked as he put a finger under Hitomi's chin and kissed her forehead softly.

"I'll mess with you another day, Good morning Lefang, bubbly and insane this early, must be murder on your husband" Sasuke chuckled, striding past her as Hitomi groaned to herself and walked in her room. Pulling on under-wear and a bra, Lefang was already inside, bumbling about her story while pacing.

"Okay! Slow down!" Hitomi laughed, pulling on a white with green pin-stripped button up top and a grey sweater over it, a pair of dark jeans over her panties and was slipping on her boots when Lefang took in a deep breath to re say her whole story.

"Okay! Gaara was asleep, so I walked in and went to wake him when I found him naked in his bed. I went to walk out when he woke up. He jumped up to apologize but realized he was naked and pulled a towel to cover himself. I said something about it being nothing then realized I said the wrong thing and said that he was really something but that the situation was nothing. I began to ramble like I always do, because I have that disease when I'm flustered, and I should really get it check out-" Hitomi interrupted her.

"Lefang!" She snapped her finger in front of Lefangs eyes as she woke up.

"Sorry, anyway, He told me it was okay and got dressed. I was in his living room when he came out. His cloak was crocked so I went to fix it when I tripped and he caught me. He called me a klutz and I said, Yea it happens a lot, then he said he wished that I had someone to watch over me because my klutzyness was going to kill me one day, saying I was such a nice and wonderful person and how it would be a shame he didn't have an assistant like me for his office in Suna, and I said Yea I'm pretty awesome. He chuckled… then… he kissed me. I mean full on kissed me! Before I knew it, I was on his lap, kissing him without my shirt on and his cloak was long gone… Hitomi, Ohh! I made out with the Kazekage, then ran blushing and saying I was sorry…." She finally stopped talking.

"Is that all?" Hitomi laughed, pulling her hair into a messy bun, "You saw him, I was nearly going to make out with Sasuke Uchiha in only a towel because I'm sure a whore!" Hitomi groaned, sitting on the bed beside Lefang who was biting the inside of her lip.

"You're not a whore Hitomi, he's the whore. You've seen him at parties, before and when he got back. He's always got a girl… he's good at it and you got caught, the trick is to not let it get you" Lefang smiled as Hitomi rolled her eyes and sighed, letting her head hang forward.

"You don't get it, I'm the level head, I'm the person with their feet constantly on the ground. This girl who sleeps and flirts with Uchiha, she's not me. You're the outgoing girl Lefang, I'm down to earth yet… everytime he's around, My heart races and I can't think. All I see is images from the night and how much I wish we could do it again… I'm a whore" Hitomi sighed before standing.

"So… you're attracted to a guy for once, take advantage of it!" Lefang laughed, standing and linking arms, "Okay, from now on you're going to be the new outgoing, carefree Hitomi and I'm going to tell Gaara that I think I'm in love with him…" They looked to each other and sighed, letting their arms hang.

"This is going to be harder than I thought!" they both sighed and walked out. Once they got to her door, they found Gaara looking to the ground.

"Lefang… I'm…" He tried but she smiled and patted his arm,

"Hey! We have a long day ahead, just… don't worry about it, until later, Kazekage now, confused Gaara later." Lefang linked arms with him and Hitomi and skipped ahead. Gaara looked to Hitomi who rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I promise she's not on drugs!" With that, they found themselves in the office. Lefang was talking fast over letters and running him this place and that for relaxation, while Hitomi was in and out of Tsunade's office, helping her schedule stuff. That was until 9 came around and Sasuke strode inside, Shikamaru behind him with a clip-board and files. Hitomi stood beside Tsunade as Sasuke began to talk, Shikamaru adding in at times. Mostly it was an A-B conversation and Hitomi only once or twice told what she though to Tsunade or Sasuke himself. Like herself, Sasuke took his work seriously, however when they were in her office, Shikamaru walking out to run a copy to the office quickly, and the two were alone, Hitomi found herself paranoid. Sasuke walked around her desk and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them and giving her a massage, trying to get her to relax under his playboy charm.

"You're too tense" He cooed in her ear as she went tense, fingers on keys. She turned to glare at him and tell him to leave her be, but his lips lightly touched her and they were gone. Sasuke had her up and up against a wall, his hand forcing one of her legs up against his waist, holding her by the back of her upper thigh, and the other running designs on her neck, looking for her soft spot. When he got her to Kiss back furiously, he knew he had found it, leaving her lips and trailing kisses down her chin and down her neck.

Gripping his hair, she gasped for air and bit her lip when he kissed and flicked his tongue on her soft spot right between her neck and shoulder. When she heard the door open she pushed him away and forced herself to sit down, but it was Tsunade walking out and grabbing Sasuke, talking to him. He flicked a smirk at her, over his shoulder as she glared and vowed to punch him in the face.

He was going to get her fired, and it took her the longest time to get this far up the chain in command, she didn't need to get fired and try to climb it a second time. However just as he came out, she got a phone call.

It was Lee's Gym. It was Lee on the phone. Smirking to himself, he walked back over and began kissing her neck, trailing designs on her skin as she tried to keep a normal voice as she listened to Lee. Someone had broken the windows and door and he needed replacements but there was no one willing to do it.

"Okay Lee, I'll send someone over as soon as possible" Smiling she hung up before glaring at Sasuke, he smirked at her with his devil grin.

"What is it you want Sasuke?" She growled as he kneeled and kissed her on the lips softly.

"Nothing, torturing you is enough" He chuckled.

"Really, you have Sakura who would do you any time, any where, why bother me!" Hitomi groaned as he rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling her up with him.

"Sakura, might have diseases, and plus… I've never had as long of sex as I had with you that I've had with anyone" He mocked as Hitomi rolled her eyes this time.

"What? Don't believe me?" He scoffed with fake hurt in his tone. "Want me to break our record, so that way you'll know?" He whispered in her ear as her heart began to race. Closing her eyes, she slowly pushed him off.

"I have work to do"

"Then, come to my party tonight, Bring Gaara and Naruto with. One party with my friends and he'll never need anything to become Hokage, and Gaara could use some fun and I have plenty of rooms" Sasuke smirked.

"Fine!"

"Ohh, it's a Black tie affair so, wear something nice" he sneered, looking her over before walking back in with Shikamaru who found his way back. Glowering at him, she sat back down and hung her head in her hands. What was she doing?


End file.
